Conventionally, a computer communicates with peripheral devices via cables or wires. The cable or wire that connects a peripheral device to a computer host via interface circuit and buses. RS-232 is one of the conventional interfaces incorporated in a computer for communication with peripheral devices. High speed interfaces, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB), are being developed to replace the conventional RS-232 for providing high speed data transmission.
FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a known configuration of USB-based connection between a computer host 12 and peripheral devices, such as a keyboard 13, a mouse 14, a joystick 15 and a printer 16. The USB-based connection comprises a USB hub 10 connected to the computer host 12 by a USB cable 11. The peripheral devices 13–16 are connected to the hub 10 by cables (not labeled) of their own. The cables connecting the hub 10, the computer host 12 and the peripheral devices 13–16 interfere with the activity of a computer user and limit maneuversability of the peripheral devices. The distance between the peripheral devices and the computer host is limited by the length of the cables.
To solve the problems, a USB-based wireless transmitting/receiving system is provided by the present invention for forming a wireless connection between a computer host and at least one peripheral device.